Absolute
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: Something so perfect, that shouldn't have been. IshiHime Drabbles. Chapter 7: Orihime always loved the rain.
1. Independent

Okay.. another attempt at a Bleach fic. This time.. Ishida/Inoue! I'm a major IshiHime fangirl and i'm in freakin' love with this couple!

Hope you enjoy and I didn't completely ruin IshiHime if this is liked then i'll continue with the drabbles )

* * *

Ishida Uryuu often contemplated about independence. 

What exactly was it, anyway? He knew he was independent himself, but what about other people? How did they link themselves into something most teenagers were tossed, and often forced into? Others like himself faught against it. Eventually, after everything that happened with his mother he was defeated. With a father like his, Ishida knew he had no choice in the matter.

Still though, how were other people connected?

"Ishida-kun!"

Ah. For other people, just like Inoue-san, they flowed perfectly with it all.

* * *

So shall I continue writing..? Or give up on IshiHime? Feedback would be much appreciated. 

xoxox


	2. Defeat

Title: Defeat  
Words: 137  
Summary: He would not let her be taken away.  
Spoilers: Soul Society Arc. Episode 43.  
Authors Note: I miss the spell check -sniffles- now that I finally wanna use it, it isn't on here!

* * *

Defeat always seemed inevitable.

It was this invariable that couldn't be misunderstood. In the end it seemed to grab you, leaving you one breath away from something you were unable to stop. Unable to control. Defeat meant much more then losing a battle. To Ishida, defeat meant losing someone precious to you. Someone you never wanted to let go of.

"Please let me go!" The shrilled, panicked voice of a girl echoed through the air.

Ishida knew Inoue Orihime had suffered enough defeat. As much as he wanted, he couldn't stay with her. If he wanted to protect her, it was clear he had to stay back here and fight this shinigami captain.

The others may blame his clash against Mayuri as defending his Quincy honor, but Ishida Uryuu knows better. He will not be defeated again.

* * *

I have no idea where this came from. Sudden inspiration I guess? Must have given my muse a cookie without knowing it xD;;  



	3. Gravity

Title: Gravity   
Words: 200  
Summary: The closer two objects are together, the stronger the force of the pull.  
Spoilers: None.  
Authors Note: Please, when reviewing my story, don't tell me to 'give it up and switch to Ichigo and Orihime. otherwise, it could be Ishida and Rukia.' These drabbles are centered around them and i'm not going to change that. If somebody wants something written for someone else by me (not that i'm tooting my own horn, they're are way better authors then me) then just ask as a request. I'll be glad to try something new. But i'm a HUGE IshiHime supporter, hench, the first Bleach story i'm continuing with is for them. No hard feelings? Just request something for now on :)

* * *

As smart as she was, Science was not her favorite subject. 

School had started only last week, and her teacher already handed out a pop-quiz. During the announcement, and the disappointed groans of her classmates Orihime wondered if she'd do well. She hadn't been studying at all this week. Barely paid any attention in class as well. Certain events and certain people kept pre-occupying her mind. As the paper was handed out, she simply glanced down at it with it's fourty-five questions, and agreed with her pessimistic thoughts.

Taking in a deep breath, Orihime looked over the paper, reading the first question silently to herself.

'Why does Earth holds us to itself?'

First blink. Second blink. Third blink. Reading over the first question, and the questions below it, Orihime let out a sigh of relief and realized it was only a review of last year's class.

'Gravity, of course.' Glancing ahead of her, Orihime's eyes settled on the back of Ishida's head. 'The closer two objects are together, the stronger the force of the pull.' Smiling brightly, she picked up her pencil and started writing. Orihime suddenly felt much more confident now then she did a moment before.

* * *

From Orihime's outlook now :).. I don't wanna sap them just yet, so i'm trying to keep it simple and sweet. 


	4. Instincts

Title: Instincts  
Words: 256  
Summary: Orihime knew to trust her instincts.  
Spoilers: Soul Society Arc and after.  
Authors Note: Haha, yeah, I was hoping to update everyday. I suck, don't I? xD.. life has a habit of putting your plans totally on hold to do what it likes. Hm, I think I just inspired myself for another drabble. Well, my best friend Sara, is behind me watching something on t.v. so i'm trying not to be distracted and get to my point so please excuse this poor typing of mine. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update quicker if it's wanted!  
Beta: ObscureAnimeWriter

* * *

One would base Orihime's "instincts" on pure luck. That is, if anyone would acknowledge that the girl had anything close to a serious side. After all, chocolate, onion and green bean cupcakes were far from normal, as Inoue was far from a normal girl. Being as bubbly as she always was, nobody would think twice when something insightful left her lips. 

The criticism didn't offend Orihime. No, far from it. She actually preferred being the cheerful one of the group because everyone always acted so serious. Sometimes, with certain atmospheres that lingered around Kurosaki-kun and the others at school, Orihime really felt like she was suffocating.

Not only there! It was the same in Soul Society. Orihime often wondered to herself if, even though Captain Aizen and others had betrayed the shinigami ranks, had they always been that serious in the past! It was such a shame. Wasn't it supposed to be "Rest In P_eace_"?

Even after victory, she still felt like she was drowning. Kuchiki-san had been saved and Kurosaki-kun was happy! So why was the air so...serious, still? Nobody seemed to notice, but Orihime was unusually quiet the entire time on the magic carpet ride. Even though Ishida-kun glanced at her, quietly observing her meek attitude, Orihime knew it was only because she kept staring at him.

Ishida-kun was different.

She should have said something. Should have asked him in front of everybody, but decided against it. Ishida-kun would come out and tell everybody when he wanted. Orihime knew to trust her instincts.

* * *

Yay! It's finally in. I wrote this little thing a couple of days ago actually. Anybody have any request? I should have a lot more free time after Monday.  



	5. Scars

Title: Scars   
Words: 353  
Summary: Ichigo knew more then they thought.  
Spoilers: None. Maybe after Soul Society Arc?  
Authors Note: Weee... I suck for submitting this so late x.x... still love me? I actually had this done a couple of days ago, i've just been too busy/lazy to submit it -.-;;.. yeah, anyway, you may be asking yourself why was a IshiHime drabble was done from Ichigo's POV? Well, why not? I **strongly** believe Ichigo isn't as dense towards Orihime's feelings as everyone makes him out to be. Because if you look strongly into his character you'll see he's actually very intelligent. He learns things quickly if you haven't noticed. Anywho, i've had so many beta copies of this chapter.. so many files sent back and fourth.. blah, I hope this is the final beta'd copy that Mary did for me. If it isn't sorry n.n;;.. i'll fix it ASAP!  
Beta: ObscureAnimeWriter

* * *

Ichigo knew something was going on. 

He wasn't sure if Chad or Rukia had seen it yet, or anybody else, but there was definitely something going on between Ishida and Inoue. The way the pair had almost seemed inseparable in Soul Society was enough proof to persuade him. It was true that they were alone nearly the whole time, but still. That had probably just brought them closer outside of school.  
It was easy to tell that Ishida cared for her. Ichigo also knew that Inoue cared for Ishida. All in all, Ichigo could tell that this messy almost-love triangle was at least partially his fault. Everyone thought he was dense when it came to Inoue's feelings and he preferred it that way. Inoue was a sweet, wonderful girl, he could fully admit, but he was scarred enough to realize that, while Inoue did have feelings for him, she kept overlooking someone in her life that was going to make her regret the decisions she was making. The feelings that she harbored wrongly. The person who was always there, who she always took for granted.

Ishida Uryuu.

Ichigo had been there, done that. The experience with Rukia had opened his eyes.

At this current point in his existance, Ichigo had decided that life officially sucked in most aspects. He didn't know why, but he was pretty positive that Inoue stayed by his side only out of the kindness in her heart. In a lot of ways she probably felt as if she could relate to him, as Ichigo knew he could probably relate to her. He didn't know how her crush was formed, but despite her best intentions, she was infatuated with him for all the wrong reasons.  
Ichigo knew he cared for Inoue, but not in the way Ishida cared for her.

People deal with their scars differently.

Noticing Ishida and Inoue gazing thoughfully, almost longingly, at each other until they spotted him walking into the room was enough proof. Ishida ignored it, Inoue acted like their moment never happened. Scars last forever. Ichigo didn't need to tell them, they already knew.

* * *

Err.. i'm actually drawing a blank. Boo? Thank you for reading though! n.n 


	6. Perseverance

Title: Perseverance  
Words: 145  
Summary: She was the reason he kept going.  
Spoilers: None.  
Authors Note: This has been done, I suck I know. I promise i'll try to be faster!  
Beta: ObscureAnimeWriter  
P/S - I have like so many copies of this on my computer so if this isn't beta'd and you can tell then i'm sorry! It means I didn't use Mary-sensei's copy. Just wanted to get this up before I forgot again.

* * *

Ishida just didn't know what to say. 

Thank you wasn't enough and neither was the simple 'Awe, man you rock!' that Keigo often used. There were no words, the Quincy knew, that he could say to show the appreciation he felt for her inside his heart.

"Ishida-kun...?"

Glancing over at Inoue, Ishida cleared his throat as he self consciously pushed his glasses up. "I'm sorry, Inoue-san, but I didn't hear you. Can you please repeat yourself?"

Beaming brightly, Inoue Orihime replied "Ishida-kun, I said thank you for being you!" Looking up at her, Ishida allowed a small smile to spread across his lips. "Anytime, Inoue-san." Watching her spin on her heels, bouncing in her 'Hime-chan fashion - as Chizuru often called it - Ishida knew that, if it hadn't been for Orihime, he wouldn't be who he was today.

She was his perseverance.

* * *

Yay this is up! I know IshiHime should come first before Renji and Rukia but I didn't submit this because I wrote that x.x.. excuses I know but I still love my readers! By the way if I have almost 1000 views then why aren't you guys reviewing! lol  



	7. Raindrops

Title: Raindrops  
Words: 440  
Summary: Orihime always loved the rain.  
Spoilers: None.  
Authors Note: Wow, yeah. You know I wrote this a bit ago and never sent it to my beta. Instead of keeping you guys waiting, I decided to submit it as is now. Please excuse the poor grammer of mine.

* * *

It was raining.

Closing her eyes, the small girl at her desk listened to the pitter-patter of the water pushed against the classroom windows, beating against them with the winds of the storm as the raindrops rolled from off the rooftop. Sighing contently Orihime opened her eyes as she peered out at the weather.

Hearing the classroom bell ring, brought her out of her reveries and back to reality. Watching the teacher dismiss them, Orihime lazily listened in as she gathered her books together still staring out at the drenched schoolyard. Orihime knew she wasn't a lazy type to not pay attention to their teacher, rainy days just preoccupied her mind so much. Standing up, she glanced at the desk Tatsuki sat at.

"Inoue-san?"

Blinking at her name, Orihime turned around. "Yes, Ishida-kun?"

Pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose, Ishida cleared his throat. "Where is Arisawa-san at?" Watching his classmates eyes trail back at the desk he saw her eyes downcast.

"Tatsuki-chan is sick. She caught a cold walking me home yesterday because I forgot to bring a umbrella."

Glancing around her desk, Ishida took in inventory of everything she had. "Inoue-san, did you bring a umbrella today?"

Scratching her cheek shyly, Orihime smiled brightly. "Nope! I forgot to buy one yesterday but I don't mind! I love the rain!" Furrowing his eyebrows together, Ishida opened up the bookbag hung over his shoulder digging through it. After a moment of searching, he pulled out a black unbrella handing it to her.

"Here you go. You can use mine."

Waving her hands in the air, Orihime shook her head. "No way, Ishida-kun! You need to walk home too!" Reaching over Ishida took her hands into his own placing the umbrella in them. Feeling a blush tinge her cheeks, Orihime watched him pull his hands back, almost in a slow motion.

"Thank you, Inoue-san."

For a moment, Orihime could feel her heart beat against her chest. It was almost as if it were begging to be free and fly after him. Lifting her head higher, she searched infront of her where Ishida was standing to find him gone. Glancing around the classroom Orihime saw she was by herself. Looking down at the umbrella in her hands, she smiled almost a bit sadly. "Ishida-kun.."

Making his way outside the building, Ishida lifted his head towards the sky. For some reason, the rain felt warm and welcoming unlike it had this afternoon during lunch. He couldn't help but think that maybe Inoue-san's touch was all he needed at the moment. Besides, raindrops never bothered him that much.


End file.
